The general objective of the research to be undertaken is to provide applicable and informative predictive statistical techniques for the analysis of experimental work in the life sciences and the evaluation of therapeutic and other trials in the Biomedical area. This will entail constructing predictive methods for the analysis of data with particular focus on the predictive probability of a future fraction of treated individuals being in some desirable therapeutic domain. It will also involve assessing the adequacy of such models by predictive diagnostic checks, perturbation of the model and discordancy testing when appropriate.